Vicissitude
by TouchOfRomance
Summary: Tidus wakes up only to find that Yuna has disappeared, and roles are reversed as he must now complete a pilgrimage to save her from the re-awoken Yu Yevon. Joined by Rikku, Wakka, and Paine, Tidus must retrace his past steps through Spira in a frantic fight against time to try and save his beloved Yuna. Updated regularly with new chapters!
1. Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

**A/N**: Hi everyone, I'm back and this is my first multi-chapter story. Feel free to leave a comment, suggestion or PM with any thoughts or requests for other stories/OneShots. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy (I wish). Rated K+ for semi-mature themes, but it should be okay for everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening**

_I remember it like it was yesterday. The day that she found me. _

_I woke up and found myself floating in the darkest ocean. As I regained consciousness, I started to move my limbs one by one, making sure they were all functional. Making sure it was real. I drifted around for a bit, not realizing what this all meant, not thinking about what had happened. "I am real, I am back," resonated through my mind. My heart was racing, overflowing with raw emotion. Slowly, I spun upwards where the light came crashing through the utter darkness. I gulped in fresh air when I reached the surface. "I'm back, I'm real this time!" As the oxygen filled my lungs, new life coursed through my veins. I splashed around on my back, taking in the beauty of the bright blue sky. I turned and recognized the beach of Besaid, where I met her for the first time. Everyone was there: Wakka, Lulu, their baby, the Besaid Aurochs, Kimahri… Everyone!_

_But I couldn't find her among the crowd. Among the waves and smiles. Where was she? Where was Yuna?_

_My breath got ragged and I tried to swim to the shore. Somehow the tide seemed to be turning and I felt myself getting dragged further and further away from my destination. "Hey," I tried to shout but my voice had turned into a hoarse whisper. "Please… Help me!" People's smiles had turned into stern expressions, and instead of waving they were now chanting: "You're not supposed to be here… You're not supposed to be here… You're not supposed to be here…"_

_I tried to fight the force that was pulling me down into the darkness again, screaming and kicking against the invisible hands of the current. And then I was once again consumed by nothingness…_

"Wake up! Tidus, wake up!" Cold hands were clasped around my shoulders, trying to shake me into awareness. I sat up, rubbed the sweat from my face, and threw the soaked blankets off me.

"You were having a bad dream again, ya? You nearly screamed the whole village awake." It was Wakka, my close friend and the first person I met when I was sent here.

"I – I'm sorry, Wakka. It's… It was… It's nothing. Where is Yuna?" I looked around the tent Yuna and I shared ever since the end of her journey. Wakka and Lulu had helped us set it up and given us lots of pots, pans, a little table, rugs, and a big lounge chair. The bed we had built by ourselves, though now it was empty with no sign of Yuna's imprint on the pillow next to mine.

"Whaddaya mean, where is Yuna? She should be here with you! Though maybe she just went over to sleep with her friends, since you are kicking around too much, ya?"

Wakka seemed jolly, but to me something felt off. For months I'd been having the same nightmares; plagued by the memories of my past and feeling weary, haunted by the thought – though I had suppressed it as often as I could – that I wasn't supposed to be here. Yuna told me many times not to think thoughts like that, because she wanted me to be there, and she believed wholeheartedly that I was real. She told me that it was going to take time for me to start believing that too, simply because of where I had been and what I had been through. I always loved it when she told me those things with her calm and serene voice.

Wakka padded me on the back and left the tent. It was the break of dawn: the sun was red but rising, birds were tweeting, and in the distance I could hear the soft splashing of the waves. I loved it here; it wasn't hard to decide where we would settle, Yuna and I. Besaid had been her home for many years before her pilgrimage and, more importantly, it felt safe – something we both seemed to be craving after all the adventure. I stepped outside and walked to the tent opposite ours, enjoying the warm sun shining on my face.

I had taken up the Blitzball training of the Besaid Aurochs, who were – believe it or not – actually rather talented. The rest of my time was spent lazing around on the beach, taunting Wakka, and practicing my sword skills. Yuna on the other hand was doing many things: teaching the little children about Spira's history and faith, taking care of Besaid Temple together with the monks, and being a great step-sister to little Vidina, Lulu's and Wakka's son.

_Oh, and having loads of fun with Rikku and Paine of course!_

"Hey you!" said a bright, girly voice when I stepped into the neighboring tent. "Had a bad dream again? You made Paine grumpy so she left for the beach without me!"

Rikku jumped up and punched me in the side. After I'd come back, she and Paine had decided to stay in Besaid as well, much to Cid's dismay. Rikku had become quite the alchemist here, making potions for the sick and playing around with native herbs to perfect her recipe for smoke bombs. I used to think of her as an annoying little sister, but her passion and dedication for saving people in need made me realize that she'd really grown up during my absence.

Paine on the other hand was difficult to get to know better. Sure, she had opened up a little bit, but she still seemed reserved. Her past was a bit of a mystery to me, but Yuna assured me she was trustworthy and had saved her life countless times, so after that I let it go.

"Rikku, have you seen Yuna?"

She put both hands on her hips and cocked her head. "Did you lose Yunie?" she teased. Her expression changed when she saw the worry on my face. "No, I haven't seen her. We just woke up and Paine left and I was just here, you know? Why is she not with you like always?"

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head and clenching my fists, "but I need to find her. Something feels… wrong. Will you check the village and the beach with me to see if she is with Paine?"

Rikku, didn't hesitate for a second. After checking the entire village and confirming that nobody had seen Yuna, we ran the narrow mountain path all the way to the beach. The sun was up by now, reflecting brightly in the blue ocean water. Paine was walking along the shore lines, patrolling the road as she liked to do each day. She was alone.

"Paine!" Rikku shouted. "Where is Yunie? We can't find her!"

In one swift movement Paine turned around, and just as I reached her, she drew her sword and pointed it at my chest.

"What do you mean, 'can't find Yuna?'" she threatened. "YOU are supposed to take care of her! What have you done?"

I growled at her tall, dark figure, but Rikku stepped in between us and smacked Paine's sword to the side. "Paine, this is serious!" she urged. "Tidus would never just lose Yuna and Yuna would never just leave. Something happened and we need to find out what!"

The sudden anger in Paine's face was replaced by the worry we were all feeling.

"You are sure she is not in the village?"

"No. Nobody has seen her since dinner yesterday night, and we went to bed at the same time."

"You've checked the temple?"

"Of course –"

"Is she taking a stroll with Vidina?"

"No, Paine, she would never do that without telling Lulu or Wakka. She… She isn't in Besaid, I just know it."

_There. I said it out loud; the fear I'd been feeling all morning. Something happened to my Yuna. And I need to find out what. I need to save her._


	2. Chapter 2: Plans and Apparitions

**Chapter 2: Plans and Apparitions**

I've never run so fast in my entire life. When I reached Wakka and Lulu's tent in the village, I was completely out of breath and sweaty, and barged in without knocking like I usually did.

_Yuna is gone. She is not in Besaid._

I tried to calm down, because I didn't want to upset the other villagers or baby Vidina, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Lulu on the other hand, looked anything but peaceful.

"Excuse you?" she said with her deep, sarcastic voice. "Have you lost your memory again? Your tent –"

"Lulu, please," I interrupted her. "I need to talk to you and Wakka. It's – it's urgent."

One of the things I loved most about the people in Spira is that they can see straight through a person; no need to ask questions, you can simply tell whether or not a person is being sincere. Upon seeing my face – and indubitably the panic in my eyes – Lulu strolled out of the tent, came back two minutes later with a bewildered Wakka, sat down, and watched me anxiously.

"Start from the beginning, Tidus," she urged me. As I recollected the entire morning for her, Rikku and Paine entered, closing the tent entrance behind them. When I was finished, Wakka had clenched fists and Paine was pacing back and forth, punching a tent pole every now and then.

"I need to find her. But I don't even know where to begin…"

I was starting to despair. It was so unusual for Yuna to just leave, and for nobody to know where she went. It all seemed wrong. Lulu got up and started grabbing random ingredients and bowls from her cabinets. I felt another surge of anger.

"I don't think cooking breakfast is going to help find her!"

Lulu didn't even look up. "I'm not cooking anything. And please keep your voice down while Vidina is in here. Rikku, I need you to grab some nightshade from your alchemy stash in your tent and bring it to me, quickly. Wakka, dear, can you please bring the baby to Keepa's wife? He shouldn't be here when I do this…"

"Do what?" I tapped my foot impatiently. Paine had stopped pacing around the tent and was watching Lulu work intently.

"There is more to black magic than fire and water spells. I was trained under the greatest of wizards in Spira, and one of my instructors was a voodoo priestess who specialized in the afterlife. It's a branch of magic that few dare touch, and though I'd rather not meddle in the affairs of the dead, I need to speak to someone who can see beyond the limits of this realm."

We all watched speechless as she prepared her ritual. Rikku brought her the nightshade, which turned her concoction into a fiery smoke-substance. She beckoned us to sit in a circle, and even though it was only noon, inside the tent it was dark as night. Slowly, Lulu began to move her hands over the fire, directing the smoke in spirals. She uttered an incantation in a language I'd never heard in my life, but it sounded incredibly beautiful:

_Garsh daneem anakdec_

_Garsh litvaya_

_Nuvadem gaia acerbur_

_Zokem animae mortis_

_Garsh litvaya_

As soon as she finished, the flames lit up and the red smoke formed a figure in the middle of our circle. At first I couldn't see any distinct features, and the figure frightened me. But slowly I started seeing a face amidst the flames, and a familiar voice echoed through the tent.

"It's been a while since I've seen your face, Tidus. I thought you'd join me here, in the Farplane."

"Maechen!" smiled Rikku. "Is that really you?"

The figure of Maechen twirled in a circle, taking in all of our faces and smiling sadly.

"Why it is, yes. I do seem to be there. I'm missing my favorite summoner though. Where is the lady Yuna?"

"Master Maechen," Lulu spoke softly. "I deeply apologize for calling you from Beyond. I have a favor to ask of you, as it seems that Yuna has disappeared without a trace."

Maechen was quiet for a minute, and none of us dared speak. At last, he looked up and spoke to us again, this time without the usual gentleness in his voice. "I'm sensing a great disturbance in our world. Mind you, I can confirm that Yuna is very much alive and certainly not here, but a darkness is definitely stirring. I will have to investigate further, since at this moment I do not have the strength to stay with you for much longer. I will roam the Farplane and speak to those that ought to know more; when I find more information, I will make sure they contact you directly. For now, you must get ready for a long journey, for I feel that great evil has returned, and that evil must be defeated."

Soon after he finished uttering these words, Maechen dissolved in red smoke again. We all sat quietly, staring at where his figure had been, hoping for more news about Yuna.

_She's alive. Yuna is alive. I just have to find her and get her back safe and sound. _

"What did he mean, 'great evil has returned,'" Wakka said. "We defeated Sin. We killed Yu Yevon. Yuna lived! What can possibly –"

"Be quiet!" Lulu shouted.

The red smoke had started to move around again, faster this time. A feeling of dread and pain filled my chest, and I clutched my shoulder. I noticed that others were bending over in sudden anguish also, as if we were all inflicted with the same poisonous emotion.

"You. Unworthy. It is with great frustration yet even greater hurt that I come before you." A dark voice bellowed through the tent, and slowly the smoke formed into a being. Her hair was long and silver, her figure slim.

"Lady Yunalesca!" I uttered.

She swiftly turned her head and raised her arms. "Silence, my foes! I have not forgiven you for the wounds inflicted upon me, both physically and mentally! I was unbeaten, merciless; a Goddess of the Calm. But you took that away from me: my peace, my strength, until I had nothing left. Do not speak to me, you undeserving fools." She lowered her hands again and faced Lulu, suddenly crest-fallen. "My anger is what drives me still, but it is not why I am here. There was one amongst you whom I loved, like a sister. I recognized myself in her spirit. But she is not her with you today."

Tears welled up in her eyes and her hands formed into fists. "And that is my fault. I should have protected her like my own, even after my demise. My father, Yu Yevon… Though you all fought valiantly, he was not beaten. Part of him remains in this world and he roams among us in an unsent form, causing souls to rebel across Spira. I tried… but I couldn't stop him from where I am now." She turned to me, bending over so her face was close to mine. "But you can."

"Yu Yevon has captured Yuna's spirit and trapped it in the form of a pyrefly, sending her into an eternal dream state from which she cannot wake. He keeps her close to his side, wherever he goes. When I realized what he had done, I tried to reason with him, to get him to give up and leave this world. But his evil is far greater than even I expected; his corruption through and through. Although I do not care for your Spira any longer, I care even less for my father in his current form. I bid you to stop him!"

We listened quietly, taking in each word. _Yuna… Yu Yevon… I thought I had put that past behind me…_

"But Lady Yunalesca," Rikku whispered softly, keeping her head down, "without Yuna, and the aeons… How can we stop Yu Yevon again? We barely had to means to make it last time!"

Yunalesca remained quiet and merely folded her hands together, smiling coldly. "That is the one thing I can help you with. As a final act against my father, I shall give you the tools to overcome him."

Suddenly she flicked her fingers and a tiny bright light erupted from her palm; it swished across the tent and then flew towards me. When it hit my chest, I felt a cold shudder going through me – but I felt victorious at the same time, warm with a new power I had never felt before. I looked down, but the light was gone.

"Woah! What was that?" Wakka shouted.

"I have honored you with the power to absorb souls, or dreams of the Fayth," Yunalesca said triumphantly. "Yu Yevon has awoken the Fayth so that they lend him their powers. You must complete the same pilgrimage as before, putting the souls of the Fayth to rest, and gaining their power instead. This is the only way you will be able to defeat Yu Yevon, who resides in Zanarkand. Collect the pyreflies containing the Fayths' powers, and defeat him. Send Yu Yevon back to the depths of hell where he belongs, and liberate your beloved Yuna."

"Wait," I shouted. "Yu Yevon is in Zanarkand? And the Fayth… they are back? And I can absorb their power? I don't understand! We need your help!"

"I have done my part. Now you must do yours." And with those words Yunalesca erupted in hundreds of small pyreflies, of all colors, and they shot upwards through the tent's ceiling. Within seconds, it was light again; a soft breeze blew open the tent entrance and caused the fire to die out.

None of us moved.

_And so it starts again._


	3. Chapter 3: A Familiar Journey

**A/N March 19, 2014**: thanks to everyone who's been reading my story! I know the beginning is a little slow, but I wanted to set everything up properly; bear with me.

Thanks to **kaito136** for leaving a lovely and constructive comment, I really appreciate your words! And thanks to **kaito136**,** Aer1th**, **SakuraCat96**,and **Half-demonChild17** for following my story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Familiar Journey**

It took two days to prepare everything; I barely slept or ate, and drove the others up the walls with my nervous pacing and impatience. I wanted to get going, to get Yuna back as soon as possible – not strategize and plan and check the damn inventory twelve times.

Our first confrontation with the Fayth in Besaid Temple had gone surprisingly well. Rikku, Paine, and I went in together and slowly moved through the abandoned Cloister of Trials. When we reached the Chamber of the Fayth, the core of the temple that enshrines the Fayth, a familiar voice was singing a soft hymn. Valefor's Fayth was in the room, as Lady Yunalesca had predicted; a frail, teenage girl sitting cross-legged on the ground, crying.

"Is it true?" she asked with a shaking voice when we came in.

We stood in front of her in silence. _She is crying for Yuna._

When we said nothing, the girl collapsed forward and punched the ground. She screamed loudly, and slowly her arms started to elongate, forming thin skin that attached them to her spine. Feathers started to cover her neck, back and tummy, and her mouth stretched into a beak.

"Tidus! She's transforming!" Rikku yelled. "You have to do something!"

Paine drew her sword and prepared to strike.

"No! Wait!" I shouted, and ran in front of Paine. "There has to be another way. Yuna wouldn't want me to hurt her." I turned around and faced the girl, who was now more bird than human – though her eyes were still filled with tears. _Valefor._

"Please," I pleaded. "We are here because we need your help. We want to save Yuna from Yu Yevon, and give you eternal rest again. Please help us…" _I don't want to hurt you, _I added in my thoughts.

With one big swoop the aeon was airborne, hovering over us with wings almost as wide as the chamber. I fell to my knees. _Please, _I thought, _please just help us. _Paine lowered her sword and both her and Rikku knelt down as well, bowing down their heads. The silence in the chamber was eerie as Valefor drifted quietly for a few moments. Then she let out a piercing screech and embraced herself with her wings. Her whole being became engulfed in light and then within seconds condensed into a small orb: a pyrefly. It buzzed in front of me for a second, and then burst into my chest just like the light Yunalesca had sent through me.

_Save her, Tidus, _Valefor's voice echoed in my mind.

_I had done it. I'd absorbed the aeon's power. _

The three of us sealed the Chamber of the Fayth again after the ordeal, because Rikku insisted that that's what Yuna would have wanted us to do. Then we went back to report to Wakka and Lulu, and further prepare for our journey, which had suddenly become a little bit brighter now that Yunalesca's words had meaning.

On the eve of our departure we all had dinner together at the big bonfire in the middle of the village. We had decided earlier that our group would consist of Rikku, Paine, Wakka, and myself, much to Lulu's dismay.

"Yuna is my family too!" she had screamed at Wakka when our majority agreed that she should stay in Besaid. Of course, after a heated and rather public argument, she understood Wakka's point; if she would come along and anything would happen to them, little Vidina would be an orphan. They had stood in front of their hut, embracing, with Wakka whispering sweet words in Lulu's ear. Remembering that intimate moment caused me heartache – _not so long ago I'd embraced Yuna like that_…

Now we were eating together in harmony, all packed and ready to leave on the morrow. Many villagers had offered to come along, which was a true testament to how beloved Yuna was in Spira. My eyes moved from face to face, burning everyone's features in my memory so that I had something to hold on to when times got rough. I used to look at Yuna's face all the time, from the day that I met her; I would watch her perform her Sendings while holding back her tears, watch her smile when she didn't mean it, watch her give people hope when she herself had trouble finding some… Her eyes would always betray her emotions, either burning with fire or weary with sadness. But seeing her always made me feel happy, hopeful – and I knew that many people felt the same.

_I will see her again, and when I do, I'll make sure she never leaves my sight._

After another restless night we gathered at Besaid's beach at dawn. The S.S. Liki was waiting for us, ready to take us to our first destination: Kilika. We had sent word of warning to all our friends across Spira, to let them know we were on our way and that we would require shelter and food during our journey. Though no answers had come, we had to leave today and hope that people had received our pleas.

After an emotional goodbye, our group finally boarded the ship, and we took off towards the calm, blue sea. I walked to the front of the boat, where only a few years ago I talked to Yuna for the first time after finding out she was Lord Braska's daughter.

"_I believe you. I've heard in Zanarkand there is a great stadium, all lit up, even at night. Great Blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's guardian."_

_It still feels like yesterday… I can hardly believe that was only the beginning of our journey._

I sighed and went back to check with the others. They were in the main hut, bent over the map of Spira and once again talking through the planned route.

"Alrighty," Rikku said happily, "so after Kilika we go on to Luca, then take out the meanies at Djose Temple, stop by Guadosalam and say hello to our BFF LeBlanc, on to Bevelle and Calm Lands, where hopefully Kimahri will wait for us, and then we'll almost be with Yunie again!"

"Almost," Paine grunted softly. "But I can't shake a bad feeling about this whole trip. Yunalesca made it sound too easy. And you've seen what happened in Besaid Temple. I wouldn't underestimate the journey ahead, Rikku. I think we're up for some real trouble."

Rikku threw her hands up and gave a dramatic sigh. "Gosh, Paine, you're always such a downer! Yunie always used to smile, even during tough times! So let's just keep our heads up before giving in, geez!"

Though I understood Rikku's point, I couldn't help but feel like Paine had a better grasp of this whole situation. Something surely felt off, and it was a feeling I couldn't shake for the rest of the boat ride – and was confirmed when the island of Kilika came into view a short while later.


	4. Chapter 4: First Losses

**A/N March 21, 2014**: thanks to everyone who's been reading my story! And thanks to **Kotobuki Meiko** for following as well; much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Losses**

The screams could be heard from miles away. Pillars of smoke were rising from Kilika Temple and some of the beach huts were in ruins.

The S.S. Liki headed for the dock, or what was left of it. When I first arrived in Kilika I had seen the same thing, thanks to Sin's destruction. Yuna had to dance for a long time to send all the poor souls who died that day. I never thought I'd see the same thing again…

As soon as the ship had boarded, we jumped off and ran across the beach. Most of the huts were abandoned, so we headed further into the village.

"There!" Rikku shouted.

My heart was racing but I felt great relief when I saw Kilika's inhabitants gathered at the Inn. Some people seemed wounded and the children were crying, but nobody was seriously hurt. We ran up to a group of people who were standing on the side of the crowd.

"What happened here? Are you guys okay?" Rikku asked one of them, a young mother who was trying to console her two kids.

"Was it Sin?" Wakka's voice was shaking with anger.

The woman looked distraught at the mentioning of Sin's name, but her voice was calm when she spoke. "No. It was a man – well, I think he was a man once. He seemed more like a – a ghost now. I could tell because he was surrounded by those little balls of light that float from people when they – when they leave us."

_Was this Yu Yevon's doing? Why would he come here? Does he know we're coming? Is he trying to stop us from reaching Zanarkand?_

"He just appeared and asked some of us where he could find our summoner. When we didn't tell him, he got angry and started raging through the village, destroying huts and piers. And then she came out, but he – he was so strong!"

The woman started crying, hugging her whimpering children tightly against her chest.

"Dona?" Rikku's eyes widened and she clasped her hands in front of her mouth. "Is she okay?"

The woman shook her head.

_I remember Dona, and her guardian Barthello. They made things tough for us sometimes, but Yuna later told me that Dona had become sort of a mentor to her. I guess I owe her a lot, since she steered Yuna back into my direction._

I followed a distraught Rikku and Paine to what I assume used to be Dona's hut; it was now utterly destroyed, and Dona's lifeless body was lying peacefully amid the shattered furniture and broken wood.

"Oh no, Dona!" Rikku fell to her knees and started crying. Paine knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Why did he do this, why?"

We stood quietly for a while, listening to Rikku's soft sobs. After a few minutes, Paine hoisted her up from the floor and brushed some ashes off her legs.

"Come on. We have to find Barthello, and get to the temple. The faster we are, and the quicker we get to Zanarkand, the less people will die because of him."

Still sniffling, Rikku nodded her head. Before we continued, she grabbed a large cloth from a chest and draped it over Dona's body. Then we all started running towards Kilika Temple, which was high up on the hill in the middle of the island. Luckily the woods were abandoned and the stairway towards the temple had not been damaged either, so we made good time. The red and brown structure soon appeared before us, with fires burning everywhere. Some priests had remained and were running back and forth with buckets of water, trying to control the flames. We ran past and headed inside, where the Cloister of Trials lay before us.

"Hey look!" Wakka exclaimed. "Everything has already been opened! I wonder who is inside…"

Suddenly we heard a distant cry.

"That sounded like it came from inside!" I yelled. "Let's go!"

We raced through the rooms until we reached the Chamber of the Fayth, which had also been opened. In the middle stood a tall, muscular man with flaming hair and claw-like hands. His eyes burned red as he gazed over us.

_Ifrit._

In front of him there was a man lying on the ground, crying as if in agony. I suddenly recognized his broad shoulders, military haircut, and green saggy pants.

"Barthello! Get away from there!"

Barthello didn't acknowledge our presence; he turned on his side and let out a heartbreaking sob. "Just let me die so I can be with her!" he wept, and I noticed that the aeon Ifrit shook his head as he watched the man in front of him.

_What is going on, _I mentally asked him, and his head swept to my side, locking his eyes with mine. He shook his head again, and spoke with a deep voice that reminded me of my father:

"This man wants to leave this world. I told him I cannot grant him that wish. I'm a mere shadow of the creature I used to be, and I cannot protect Spira in my current form."

"You have to help us!" Paine shouted, her voice breaking.

Ifrit crossed his arms. "And I will. I've been brought back into this world by a tainted power_, _and I long to leave it again. You must find the one they call Yu Yevon, for he enslaves our spirits and uses us against the living. I will not stand for it, but some do not have the power to object."

_What did that mean?_

Ifrit walked towards Barthello, causing Rikku to back up against the wall. With an invisible surge of power he lifted the man back on his feet. "The soul that killed your wife was not Yu Yevon, for he cannot and will not leave Zanarkand; it is too dangerous for him. No, Yu Yevon is using souls of those whose minds are easily subdued, and those are the ones that will make your journey a difficult one. You are fighting against time." He turned to me again. "You must make it to Zanarkand, or Spira will again be reigned by terror. Take my power and use it to defeat him. Save the Lady Yuna, and save Spira from downfall and destruction."

With those words, he threw his head back as if howling at the moon and spread out his arms; his body became engulfed in flames, so bright we couldn't look at them. Then with a great bang there was only the little ball of light left, which buzzed into my chest and disappeared. I felt a fiery pride wash over me, along with a burning desire to continue our journey.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Barthello had collapsed into Rikku's arms, bawling "Dona, Dona!" over and over again. I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Barthello, who was it? Who killed Dona?"

The poor man cried even harder, but I shook him until he spoke. "He was… he was nuts. Laughing like a – a crazy person! He said he would… he would… kill all the summoners for standing in his way." He started crying again.

"Tell me what he looked like." I know I was being harsh, but I needed him to tell me who was responsible for this mess.

Barthello looked up, a sudden fury in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice didn't shake anymore, as he was now fueled by nothing but rage. "I will never forget that face. Blue eyes, light blue hair like horns, and an evil smirk as he killed her."

I gasped for air along with all others in the room.

_It truly wasn't Yu Yevon who had killed Dona. It was Seymour._


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and Hope

**A/N March 27, 2014**: Sorry for the wait, this one was a bit longer than usual . Thank you **Kotobuki Meiko **and **ShadowDusk94** for the awesome reviews, you are too nice! I'm glad you liked Seymour's return; personally I find him one of the most interesting FF antagonists out there.

Also many thanks to everyone who has been reading this, and a big warm hug to **ShadowDusk94**,** Pardra**, and** WolfsLegend** again for following and 'favoriting' this – I really appreciate it!

Alright, up for the next adventures?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories and Hope**

We stayed in Kilika for Dona's funeral, which took place a day later so that we wouldn't have a big delay. A young priestess girl from Kilika Temple performed the Sending; she danced on the waves like Yuna had done, until a tiny pyrefly erupted from Dona's casket and slowly drifted towards the sunset. All of us stood side by side on the pier: Rikku and Paine both shedding silent tears, and Wakka and I brooding over the fact that we couldn't save her – a fact that was more painful when we found out that, unbeknownst to us, Dona had become someone's mother.

The little girl, barely a year old, was clutching Barthello's thick neck as he watched his wife's soul disappear into the Farplane. Seloria, she was called: her skin had the same deep olive tone as Dona's, and she had also inherited her dark, mysterious eyes. It turned out she was one of the children who was being shielded by the woman we talked to after arriving here; a friendly neighbor who had witnessed everything and grabbed the girl from Barthello's arms before he stormed off to the temple.

"I can't believe she never told us," Rikku had pondered over dinner yesterday. "We could have come sooner, and introduced her to her future boyfriend, Vidina!"

Barthello, who had been holding on to his daughter ever since he'd returned from his encounter with Ifrit, had smiled sadly in response. "Don't worry about it, Rikku. She wanted to, but you know… She was infatuated, and time goes by so fast when you see your child grow up. I'm sure she thought that she… would have… more time…" We all looked at our half-empty plates, trying to give Barthello some space and respect as he grieved.

_Dona… Your sacrifice won't be in vain. None of us will stand for that._

I watched the skies until the sun had disappeared from the horizon, thinking about our journey ahead. Wakka left to get some sleep, as did Rikku and Paine after a while. Barthello was still there with me, refusing to take his eyes off the spot in the distance where the pyrefly has vanished. Seloria was sound asleep in his arms. Tomorrow we would take the S.S. Winno to Luca, and from there continue on to Zanarkand, with many stops in between.

_Why won't he show his damn face? Why is he hiding, sending corrupt souls to do his bidding? _

"Ah, you coward!" I shouted in vain at the ocean, no longer able to hold back my anger and sadness regarding Yuna's disappearance and now Dona's death. "Why don't you come out and play, you little… Ah!" I kicked one of the poles beside me, imagining it was Yu Yevon.

"Because he can't."

Though my foot hurt from kicking the pole, I turned around so fast I almost made myself dizzy. Behind Barthello and me stood a tall figure, engulfed in white light. Barthello jumped up, holding his still-sleeping daughter tightly, and took a few steps back.

"It – it cannot be…" he gasped.

The brightness slowly faded, revealing a translucent shape. I shook my head, trying to get my eyes to focus on the familiar figure in front of me. Barthello fell to his knees, eyes widened with disbelief.

It looked like Dona, but she had the same transparent glow that Maechen's and Yunalesca's apparitions had had, with little white and pink pyreflies zooming around her.

"Yu Yevon can't leave Zanarkand," she said with her honeyed voice. "In order to control the Farplane and corrupt its souls, as he has been doing, he needs to maintain a mental link between his own tarnished mind and the core of the Farplane. Only with that link can he grant souls a form or shape and command them to do his bidding. Yes, Yu Yevon is strong, but as long as he maintains this link, he will be mentally weakened, and he won't be able to stop you from reaching Zanarkand by himself."

I straightened my back a bit. "So you're saying that as long as he keeps ordering other souls to get rid of us, as long as he is controlling them, he needs to maintain this link and won't be able to hurt us himself?"

Dona nodded. _It makes sense. The Fayth we encountered so far have all spoken about how they managed to regain some sort of own mind control after Yu Yevon awoke them again, and all of them knew they were not supposed to be in this Spira, causing them great pain. "Some do not have the power to object," Ifrit had told us. I know now that he meant people like Seymour, evil doers with minds set for subordination. They will stand in our way for Yu Yevon's sake, but that power also seems to be his weakness._

"So we should expect more jerks like Seymour to try and slow us down?" I balled my fists and shook it at Dona. "He is nothing, Dona! Let Yu Yevon send over the worst of Spira's enemies, because I will crush them all!"

Dona smiled at me. "You know, I always thought you were a bit thick when I first met you, but you're smarter than you look. Yuna told me as much before, but I didn't really believe her until now. You have a pure heart, Tidus, and you will save Spira and get Yuna back."

She glided through me, which sent cold shivers down my spine, and knelt before her husband and daughter; Seloria was now awake in her father's arms, looking up at her mother's spirit with a keen curiosity and concentration that only small children have in their eyes.

"My darling daughter," Dona spoke with the warm tone of a mother, and tried to cradle Seloria's face with her transparent hand. "You will grow up to be a strong, beautiful girl, surrounded by love and warmth. I wish I could have given you more, but I know that your father will see to you just as well as I would have." The little girl was now trying to catch one of the pyreflies surrounding Dona, and chuckled when her small fingers touched the lights. "Don't ever be sad about me, because I died protecting the one thing I ever cared about." Dona's eyes now shifted to Barthello, who was biting his lip and holding back tears. "And you, my dear… Make me proud, okay? Take care of Seloria and make sure she always feels loved."

She kissed his forehead and stood up. "Dona, please!" Barthello yelled. "Please don't leave!" Dona grinned at him and started walking towards to ocean. "Don't worry, my love. I'll always be with you."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched her walk towards the same spot where, earlier that day, her pyrefly had dissolved. Right before she reached it, she turned around and waved.

"Oh and Tidus? Don't worry about protecting the Farplane. Anything you do to Yu Yevon won't hurt it. Your old friend is taking good care of us up there."

And with those words she faded, and all that was left at the end of the ocean was the starry sky. After a few minutes, a sniffling Barthello dragged himself away from the pier and disappeared into his hut with Seloria. I didn't feel sleepy at all though; my mind was racing with information. I sat down and put my feet in the lukewarm sea. Eventually it made me drowsy and I dozed off right there on the pier, sitting upright, and repeating the same thing over and over in my thoughts.

_The Farplane is being protected by some old friend. Yu Yevon has a weakness. And I will kill him, and get Yuna back._

* * *

Paine found me there the next morning, slouched over and with my feet still in the water. As soon as I was fully awake, I gathered the others together and recollected yesterday's event for them. It was a true testament of their personalities that they immediately believed every word I said without asking any questions. Rikku and Paine wanted to leave immediately, knowing how much ground we still had to cover, but Wakka was a bit hesitant.

"I just… I know Lu is not a summoner, ya? But what if Seymour decided to go after the ones we love too? I should go home to protect her."

I grabbed his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "Wakka, you know full well that Lulu will kill you if you come back without Yuna, or without saving Spira from Yu Yevon. She is stronger than all of us, and would never let anything happen to Vidina or the people of Besaid. She believes in you Wakka, and you should believe in her."

Though not fully convinced, a short hour later we were boarding the S.S. Winno altogether. As the boat sailed towards the calm sea, Bartello and the other people from Kilika stood at the pier and waved us goodbye.

"When it's done, come back with Yuna and Vidina!" Barthello shouted, while Seloria chuckled at the seagulls soaring over our heads.

During the boat ride I decided to seclude myself from the others and stay in my hut. I sat on the ground and let my head hang down. Everything that had happened in the past week was overwhelming me, and I need to get myself to calm down.

_Yuna._

I instantly felt a warm rush of love and calm coursing through my veins when I pictured her face. I remembered her standing on the deck of this very ship, watching me as I recollected the Jecht Shot. We had talked about our fathers, and she had reassured me that I would meet him again.

"_It's hard to follow in his footsteps, as a summoner. But the honor of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think."_

"_Well, there wasn't much to honor about my old man, that's for sure…"_

"_You shouldn't say that about your father!"_

"_I got the right!"_

"_I guess you do…"_

Oh Yuna. Always full of hope, always showing me the way. _I miss you._

* * *

_I was floating in a dark ocean. When I woke up, I realized that I was back, I was real. The fresh air made me feel alive, and like clockwork I turned to face the beach of Besaid, looking for that one familiar face I needed to see._

_Everyone was there, smiling and waving. But I couldn't find her among the crowd. Where was she? Where was Yuna?_

_I started to hyperventilate as I attempted to get to the shore, but the tide turned again; with every stroke I seemed to be further away from reaching the safe sand. "No! Not again!" I screamed with a hoarse voice. People's smiles turned into the haunting expressions, and again they chanted: "You're not supposed to be here… You're not supposed to be here… You're not supposed to be here…"_

I woke up screaming. I hated that nightmare for all it was worth, and the fact that Yuna disappeared in my dreams as well was eating at me for that entire morning. We reached Luca rather quickly, this time without the standard Blitzball welcoming committee.

As I set foot on land I looked around, taking in the grand city. The last time I was here had been an eventful time: we had dominated the Al Bhed Psyches in the Blitzball tournament, although that match was slightly stressful because they decided to kidnap Yuna in exchange for us losing the match. After destroying the machina that had imprisoned her, we returned to the stadium for a stunning victory against the pompous Luca Goers – supposedly a great team but they were no match against the 'Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes'! Right after our win, fiends had started attacking the stadium, prompting then-Maester Seymour to summon his aeon Anima in order to fight off the attack. In the trenches I had been reunited with Auron, who'd appeared out of nowhere to be a part of our journey.

_Auron… I miss him too, Yuna. I wonder how he is doing._

Smiling at these fond memories, I joined the others as we walked through the urban center of Luca and headed for the stairs that lead to Mi'ihen Highroad. At one of the railings I paused, taking in the view below me.

_This is where I taught you to whistle. You sucked at first, but you got real good close to the end. Did I ever tell you that I heard you, wherever I was after Sin? I heard you a few times, whistling and shouting my name, and I cried because I couldn't respond. But you found me again, Yuna… and I will find you._

Without thinking about it, I brought my fingers to my lips and whistled as hard as I could. I startled the others half to death and Rikku made fun of me, saying I was going crazy whistling at the sky for no reason; but I knew for sure that Yuna had heard me, and that she knew I was coming for her.

5


	6. Chapter 6: Naiheuh yd Tzuca Dasbma

**A/N April 11, 2014**: Wow this one took me a bit longer than expected; work and life and work got the better of me, sorry! Been sick for a few days without having access to my working doc , so this chapter is a bit longer to make up for it all.

Thank you thank you thank you to all the readers, I'm so happy that people are excited about this. Welcome to **kazikamikaze24** and thank you for following! You rock! As always, leave a review if you feel like it. Have a nice weekend!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Naiheuh yd Tzuca Dasbma**

The Mi'ihen Highroad was again full of memories for us. We'd met Maechen here for the first time, as well as Belgemine, the Crusaders Luzzu and Gatta, and the Chocobo Knights Lucil, Elma, and Clasko. _So many friends we had, and so many of them are gone. Belgemine and Maechen had actually been Unsent, and Luzzu had died during Operation Mi'ihen. _As we continued across the Highroad, I could tell that the others were having a tough time retracing these steps as well: Rikku was not her usual happy self, often kicking rocks or ignoring passersby; Paine was actively avoiding eye contact with anyone – though I wasn't 100% sure what she was thinking, I knew it had something to do with the Crimson Squad, since it was here on Mi'ihen Highroad where some guy named Nooj had betrayed them and left them for dead – or so Yuna had explained it to me. Wakka seemed deep in thought as well, undoubtedly thinking of his brother Chappu who'd once fought for the Crusaders, only to meet an untimely end at the hands of Sin. I clasped my fingers around the grip of my sword, Brotherhood, which had once belonged to him.

After a little while we reached one of Rin's travel agencies, where we promptly decided to take a rest. I shared a room with Wakka, and though neither of us seemed tired, we went to bed straight away. I'd spent enough nights with the others to know when they were sleeping or not, so it didn't take long for me to realize that Wakka was fake-snoring, and clearly couldn't fall asleep either.

"Wakka?" I carefully whispered in the dark.

He mumbled something along the lines of "shut ya mouth" and pulled the covers over his head – but I wasn't giving in that easily, knowing my friend better than that.

"Look Wakka, I know you're upset; because of Yuna, because of Lulu… and because of Chappu. I get it, okay? Just know that you can talk to me if you want to."

Silence.

I decided to leave him alone for a while until he felt ready to talk about whatever was bothering him. I headed outside, to the viewpoint right across from the agency. Though it was close to midnight now, the many stars brightened up the sky and reflected in the ocean, making it light enough to see miles away. I slumped down in the grass and thought back to the first time we'd stayed here.

_The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful mix of orange, yellow, and pink. You had been sitting right here, talking to yourself. I'd joined you for a bit, and we watched the sunset together. I remember that conversation so well, just as I remember how you'd smiled when I talked to you. It had felt like a first date…_

"_I wish I could live in a place like this," you'd said softly. "Peaceful… living with a smile on my face every day."_

_Well Yuna, we found that place. We have our home together, in Besaid, where we can watch as many sunsets as you want. _

"Hey, you."

Wakka sat down next to me, his eyes fixed on the ocean. I followed his gaze, and we sat in silence for what felt like a long time, looking at the stars.

"Thanks for… what you said before," Wakka finally broke our silence. "You're right, ya know? It's everything… Yuna missing… Yu Yevon back… not knowing if Lu is safe… and… well, ya know. Being here brings back thoughts about Chappu. I guess I just… I guess I miss him."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know, Wakka, I know." I didn't know what else to say, but our friendship wasn't exactly built on deep conversations. Instead, I knew Wakka appreciated that I was here, and that he had someone to talk to about his thoughts. We didn't need to say that out loud, it was simply a feeling we shared; mutual respect and understanding.

* * *

The next morning everyone seemed a bit happier. The girls had had a good sleep, as did Wakka and I after our little conversation. After a solid Al Bhed breakfast we headed off again, following the final stretch of Mi'ihen Highroad until the sand changed to rocks under our feet.

We'd reached Mushroom Rock Road, a rather treacherous cliff side leading to Djose Temple, our next destination. About halfway across, we took a moment to look at the sea below us, violently hitting the rocky reefs and shaping the rocks into looming mushroom-like silhouettes.

"Many lives were lost here…" Paine mumbled, and Wakka clenched his fists in grief and anger.

Operation Mi'ihen, the joint forces of the Al Bhed and the Crusaders, was an attempt to destroy Sin… but it had only ended in catastrophe. We were there when it happened, as were Maester Seymour and Kinoc. The Sinspawn had lured Sin to the beach, where the soldiers had bombarded him with machine and charged in on chocobos. Nearly everyone had died… and I had cursed my father that day, vowing to avenge the people we lost and not even close to seeing the bigger picture at that time.

"Luzzu… You told me before the battle that it was you who had recruited Chappu into the Crusaders. That because of you he… he died. I was so angry with you, so angry I wished you were dead in his stead!" Wakka shouted at the ocean. All of us were quiet, though Rikku was wiping tears of her cheek. "I know now that it was stupid to think this. It was… it wasn't your fault Chappu died, ya? He was his own person, responsible for his own actions. Luzzu… what I mean is that… I'm sorry. And… I forgive you."

After that we took a few minutes to collect ourselves. I realized that I'd never let myself really feel it, the pain of losing so many people that day. I know that Yuna felt it, just like every other time she was asked to step up and Send the souls of the dead to the Farplane; and yet she'd kept on smiling, urging us to move forward in the name of the people we'd lost. _Always smiling, always dancing._

_I remember, after you were done Sending all the souls, that Auron came up to me._

"_I see you're still here," he'd said to me. I think I'm still mad at him for knowing the truth way before I did._

We covered the last miles until we reached the solid rock that was Djose Temple; it was closed by the Lightning Mushroom Rock now, since there was no praying summoner inside. On the square in front of the temple was activity aplenty though: many Al Bhed were running around here, there were a bunch of tents and huts built around the Inn, and a familiar airship was hovering over the bridge connecting the Highroad to the temple square.

"What is going on…?" Rikku wondered out loud. Not soon after that a tall, blond guy with an eye patch picked her up and flung her around. "Ah! What the… Put me dooooown!" The guy laughed and promptly dropped her, causing Rikku to almost lose her balance. "Seriously, what do – GIPPAL!" As soon as she recognized him, she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Usk! E ryjah'd caah oui eh vunajan!" she exclaimed.

"E ghuf, E's cunno... ouin vydran gabd sa pico!" the guy replied while putting her down again. "Hey Paine, what's up?" He high-fived Paine, who smiled modestly.

"Sorry but… who exactly is this guy?" I asked, wondering why both girls were blushing over this random yowie. Wakka gave me a meaningful look, so I guess I wasn't alone in my confusion.

Rikku giggled. "Haha, Tidus, silly you! This is Gippal, my boy – uh, my friend! I'm sure Yunie's told you about him! He helped us out quite a lot you know!"

_Gippal, Gippal… It did ring a bell. I think Yuna told me that he was part of the Crimson Squad, just like Paine. I guess that's how they all knew each other. _"I think she did, sure," I said nonchalantly, a bit embarrassed that I didn't recognize him sooner. "Nice to meet you, man."

"Sure thing," he said as he shook my hand. "You're Tidus, right? I hear you lost your girl."

I instantly wanted to punch him, but Wakka was quick enough to jump in front of me. "Whatcha say? Keep ya nose out of our business, you…"

"Ho ho, sorry! I meant no disrespect," Gippal said, edging back a bit. "In fact, we're all gathered here trying to help you guys, but it seems that the Fayth inside has no intention of opening the temple for us. We've been poking at the Lightning Rock for days, but it just won't budge."

I relaxed a little, and indeed saw many Al Bhed walking around with digging gear, trying to create a hole in order to enter Djose Temple. _I'll still throw him into Via Purifico for that comment though._

"But how did you know Yuna is missing?" Paine wondered, and we all looked at Gippal expectantly. It was a bit strange, since we hadn't been on the road for that long and had desperately tried to keep our journey as quiet as possible, only warning the people who were trustworthy enough to keep us safe along the way. _And I don't trust this guy at all, even if Rikku likes him!_

"Well, you didn't ask for help per se, but your Mage friend, what's her name, wrote good ol' Cid about everything and ordered him to keep an eye open for his niece," Gippal explained, pointing at the airship. "And we didn't want to get in your way or anything, but digging out a Fayth seemed like the least we could do. But yeah, not much luck on that front…"

"Fyed, tyt ec rana?" Rikku asked, and Gippal nodded. "Yup, he's leading this whole operation. I think he's in the ship right now, trying to locate a summoner so the temple will open. Hey!"

Before we knew it, Rikku had dashed away and was making her way towards the familiar airship. We ran after her, and sure enough a familiar face came to greet us upon boarding.

"Vydran!" Rikku embraced her father Cid, not having seen him for several months. The usually jolly-looking man now seemed full of worry, and was even sporting a full beard. Rikku darted around her father, wiggling her nose. "Oig, oui'na csammo. When's the last time you took a shower, old man?"

"Quit your yapping, little girl!" Cid's loud voice burst through the cabin. "We have more important matters to tackle than taking showers. Rikku, Paine… what have you found out so far? I've heard the basics from your friend Lulu, but I've been keeping track of Zanarkand and there is literally no activity coming from that place."

We quickly brought him up to speed with the current situation, though it only seemed to make him more distressed. After hearing us out, he sank into the captain's chair and held his head in his hands. "I… I'm so sorry. I feel like I'm failing you. We've been working day and night to get into the temple, but the rocks just won't budge." He punched the arms of his seat, and started pacing around again. "I've sent Brother and Shinra to Baaj Temple to check for a situation there, but so far they've reported the same thing – they cannot access the temple. I just don't know how else to help…"

"Vydran…" Rikku's voice was soft as she tried to console her father. "Of course you are helping us! And not just us, you're giving people hope and a solid goal; if Yunie would be here she'd be so happy to see people reunited in order to help others in need!" A small smile appeared on Cid's face, though it didn't yet reach his eyes. Yet he stopped pacing, hugged his daughter, and straightened his back. "You're right, Rikku, I let my emotions get the best of me. Now, let's get you lot into this bloody temple, so help me Yevon!"

* * *

About an hour later, we stood side by side in front of the temple entrance.

"So… Any ideas?" Gippal asked, clearly questioning our sanity as we stood there watching the towering rock.

Nobody answered, though every now and then Rikku appeared to have a thought, jumping from her spot and pointing fervently, but a solid idea never came of it. _If we don't have a summoner, and the Lightning Mushroom Rock only reacts to summoners, how will we ever get in? _I knew that the answer was right in front of me, but I just couldn't see it. Out of sheer frustration I plucked some weeds from between the rocky surface and threw them into the air, and let myself fall to the ground.

"This is pointless," I exclaimed.

_Use us, Tidus, _a tiny voice sounded in my head. _Use our strength to open the way, so we can be reunited with our brother._

I faintly recognized the voice from a few days earlier, and realized it was Valefor's fayth who was speaking to me. _Get up, we will help you._

I stood up again and walked towards the crack in the rock where the door to the temple should appear, and placed my hand in the center. A strange sensation instantly travelled through me, a combination of wind and fire, and it seemed to culminate in the palm of my hand. I watched in awe as a fiery red flare erupted from my fingers, coursing through the crack in the rock and engulfing the brown stone in a carmine color. Everyone took a few steps back, anxiously gazing upon the now-glaring rock. Then, with a sudden loud bang, the stone burst open, showing the beautiful blue-grey temple underneath. A streak of lightning cracked from the sky, igniting the temple and illuminating the rocky surface.

"How did you do that?" Wakka ran up to me and amicably punched me in the chest. I shook my head, saying: "The Fayth told me. They said they would help!" We all laughed at Gippal's utter confusion, and Paine said she hoped the Fayth would help us a bit sooner next time.

As we made our way into the temple, the voice resonated in my mind again. _Be careful with him, Tidus. He can be very stubborn. _I ignored that warning as I took in the grand sight of Braska's statue in the center of the temple.

_We met Isaaru here, with his guardians Pacce and Maroda. I had always admired his honesty and intelligence, and his aspirations to have a journey like Lord Braska did._

"_I should have known it was you, Yuna. You have the look of your father."_

"_My father… You knew him?" _

"_No, I have never met the man. I am Isaaru, a summoner like you. Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you!"_

_I was happy when you told her that, Isaaru. It made her smile, and gave her strength._

I led the way through the familiar Djose Cloister of Trails, too excited that we'd finally been able to enter the temple, and soon we were standing in front of the closed Chamber of the Fayth.

"Why is this one closed?" Rikku wondered. "The other Fayths kind of, expected us, right?"

Paine crossed her arms and looked around worryingly. "You're right, but this one feels… different. It feels cold here, unwelcome."

I immediately knew that she was right, and Valefor's warning came back to mind – _be careful with him_, she'd said… but it was already too late.

A sudden lightning bolt erupted from the Chamber door and hit Gippal, who'd followed us, square in the chest. He stood frozen for a moment, and then slowly fell backwards, his perplexed expression unchanging as his body hit the ground, motionless.

* * *

**A/N** I hope you guys get all the Al Bhed references, as well as the insult Tidus hurls at Gippal! I haven't found/couldn't remember many FFX-related insults aside from "hornless" or "Yevon's left butt cheek" (haha), so I figured people with extensive fiend knowledge like Tidus would compare people to fiends, in this case a Yowie. Google it and tell me you don't see a resemblance to Gippal!

All jokes of course.


	7. Chapter 7: Beyond

A/N: Sorry for the long absence, dears. Life/work/everything got in the way of things and I'm trying to step up my writing game again. I heartily apologize, but you can expect more frequent updates again from now on.

Thank you to **Crow-DarkHeart, MissFleck734,** and **tmp1114** for following and favoriting my story 3.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Beyond**

_At first I can barely open my eyes. _

_Everything around me is bright and glowing, and it takes me a little while to adjust to my surroundings._

_Where exactly am I?_

_I'm trying to find a familiar spot amidst all the white, but that is when it hits me… I have no idea who I am._

_As panic starts to take over, I try to move around, to fight against the luminous shackles that seem to hold me in my place. Calm down, I think to myself. Calm down and clear your mind. I breathe in slowly, and realize that I can't move because I am floating. I'm weightless, tumbling in a small bright cocoon, and I can't see what's beyond. The light engulfs everything._

_I look down to see that I'm half-naked, with only clouds of white light covering my modesty. I count my fingers and wiggle my toes; I don't seem to be hurt or in pain. I touch my hair, my face, my stomach – all with delicate precision in an effort to remember anything of value that might help me regain my sense of self._

_When my fingers graze over my neck, I am reminded of the fact that I have a voice. I open my mouth to scream for help, but I only manage to wheeze a little. My hands curl into fists and I try again, this time managing to utter a single word:_

"_Tidus…"_

_I don't know where the name comes from, but I instantly recognize its significance. I let it drift through my mind, repeating it over and over and over again, but I cannot connect it to anything. Out of sheer frustration I slam against the edges of the cocoon, forgetting that light is untouchable. My hands simply move through the warmth, hitting nothing but air._

_I am screaming now, as confusion and hysteria grab a hold of me. I feel paralyzed, alone… and the space within the cocoon seems to shrink every passing second. I wish I could taste the saltiness of my own tears; something simple that would help me calm down – but I can't even cry. My breathing is becoming ragged now; I'm inhaling wildly to bring as much of the oxygen as possible into my lungs. I curl into a fetal position and sob into my knees, my hands grasping at my hair and shins. I don't have any answers, and that thought frustrates me more than anything; who, what, where, why, why, why…_

_I think about the name again – Tidus, Tidus, Tidus – as it seems to bring me some sort of comfort. It feels like the only fact I have now, and letting it echo in my mind has a soothing effect. My breathing becomes more controlled, the muscles in my hands relax, and I close my eyes to let myself drift away. Back into nothingness… Nothing seems safe, unmoving, less intense._

_Right as I start to surrender to my faith, I hear it. It's far away, surely, but I'm sure it's there. My eyes open the second I register the tone._

_A whistle._

_A wave of relief washes over me as the images display in my mind. Memories, so many memories at once, and they're all back in my mind now. They're mine, and whoever is trying to take them, they will fail. Nobody can take memories away._

_A smile appears on my face and the corner of my mouth intercepts a tear on my cheek; nothing else matters, for this tear symbolizes a small victory within me. It symbolizes my freedom, my existence, and my soul…_

_Yuna. My name is Yuna._


End file.
